


Puff

by redskiez



Series: KINKtober 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, Police, Police Officer Obito, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, TobiDei - Freeform, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: If your boyfriend is a police officer, it might not be a good idea to bring weed to his apartment.Or, it might be the best idea ever.





	Puff

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> For KINKtober 2018 - Day 5. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | **Shotgunning**

When Obito steps into the living room, he’s surprised to find Deidara out in the balcony.

He sets his phone and wallet on the coffee table — as he always does — and steps over the pile of art stuff Deidara insists on bringing over whenever he comes to visit, even though he never really ends up doing his work when he’s in Obito’s presence.

“Hey,” he says to Deidara when he reaches the balcony, both hands grasping the doorframe to prevent himself from actually stepping out — he’s not really keen on stepping outside in the cold again.

Deidara starts at the sound of his voice as if he didn’t expect him to actually be here.

“What’s up?” Obito asks, a touch of concern in his voice.

“Nothing,” Deidara says. Obito picks up on the pinch in his voice and he frowns. He slips on his slippers and steps out in the balcony.

“Wait, wait,” Deidara says, turning to face Obito. Obito sees him holding a cigarette and he raises an eyebrow at him. Deidara glances down at his own hand and then looks back up at Obito. “This isn’t what you think it is, yeah,” Deidara says with a very forced smile.

“Then what is it?” Obito says, crossing his arms.

“Babe,” Deidara tries instead, stepping closer to Obito and getting into his personal space. “You love me, right?”

“What is it?” Obito asks again.

Deidara huffs and looks down at his hand again. “it’s weed, hm,” he says.

“What?” Obito says — shouts — and he tries to reach for the weed.

“Wait, no!” Deidara says, holding it away from him and leaving Obito grasping at nothing.

“Deidara,” Obito says with a frown.

“Come on,” Deidara says. “Maybe you should loosen up, yeah? You’ve been playing good cop for so long.”

“Deidara,” Obito says. He sighs and runs a hand down his face. “I thought you said I wasn’t a very good cop.”

“No,” admits Deidara but he shakes his head afterward. “That’s not what I meant, anyway,” he says. “I meant that maybe you should relax, you know, hm?”

Obito looks at Deidara.

“Right, babe?” Deidara says again.

Obito sighs and then he heads back into the apartment. This is what he gets, he supposes. It’s all karma. “Whatever, Deidara,” he says while picking up his wallet and phone. “Just know that I can’t always protect you from things like this, okay? If anyone else catches you, I won’t bail you out.”

Deidara makes a raspberry and waves his hand dismissively. He steps into the house and Obito raises both of his hands.

“Whoa, whoa,” he says. “What are you doing? You can’t smoke that in here. There’re smoke detectors.”

“Not in your room, there’s not,” Deidara says and Obito recognizes the seductive tone he’s using.

“What are you doing?” Obito asks.

“You know what I’m doing, hm,” says Deidara. He reaches for Obito’s tie and tugs, jolting his entire body forward and he bends down to Deidara’s height to make sure he can still breathe.

He watches with bated breath as Deidara parts his mouth slightly, moving in to kiss him — only to stop halfway and pull back.

“What?” Obito mutters, dumbfounded.

“Bedroom, hm,” Deidara says, letting go of his tie. He trails a hand across Obito’s chest as he walks away.

Obito stands there, staring at the empty space where Deidara once stood and takes a deep breath. What has he gotten himself into?

He looks down at Deidara’s stuff again and decides that it’s better than living alone, paycheck by paycheck, begging for just one change in his mundane routine.

He takes his phone and wallet with him as he heads to his bedroom — shutting the living room light along the way. He heads to the bedroom and finds Deidara already on the bed, sitting at the edge and toying with the lighter he has in his hand. The weed rests on his other.

Obito places his phone and wallet on his nightstand, putting his phone on charge before turning back to Deidara. “So?” Obito asks.

“Come on, copper,” Deidara says, patting the space next to him. After he does that, he raises the weed to his lips and holds it there. He clicks on the lighter. His eyes do not leave Obito the entire time he does so.

Obito huffs and moves to sit next to Deidara, turning his head and watching him just as intently.

When Deidara sees that he’s settled, he lights the weed and takes a drag. The smell of the smoke reaches Obito and he cringes slightly. He still doesn’t know if he likes the scent or not — still, it’s pungent enough to make busts easier for the team, whenever a bust is needed, anyway.

Deidara nudges him. Obito raises both his eyebrows in surprise.

“Come on,” Deidara says, sticking out his tongue.

Obito scoffs, taking the weed from him. He rolls it around his fingers, looking at the joint, and then takes a drag from it. He’s suddenly taken back to his own teenage years, hiding behind bushes at his university campus and smoking with his friends.

“Whoa,” Deidara says when he sees him. “You know how to do this, yeah?”

“I’m not a good cop,” Obito replies with an exhale of smoke. He turns to Deidara and smiles. “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Deidara,” he says.

“That turns me on,” Deidara grins.

“Of course, it does,” says Obito. He takes another drag and holds it in, then breathes out. “Want me to show you something?” he asks.

“What?” Deidara asks.

“Watch,” Obito says and he smokes the joint one last time before handing it back to Deidara. Deidara takes it and moves to smoke it himself, but Obito stops him.

Deidara looks up in surprise and then his eyes droop when Obito leans in closer, tilting his head and moving as though he’s going to kiss him. Deidara’s mouth opens again.

Obito stops halfway like Deidara did to him earlier, and then he breathes the smoke into Deidara’s mouth.

Deidara gasps but he takes in the smoke, breathing in deep and then exhaling.

“What the fuck,” Deidara utters, puffs of smoke following his words.

Obito laughs and lies back on the bed. “I used to do that to girls,” he says. He grunts when Deidara slaps his knee. “I don’t remember any of their names, don’t worry,” he says.

“You better not,” Deidara says and he falls quiet for a second. “It was strangely erotic, hm,” he says after a bit.

“Of course, it is,” says Obito. He folds his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. He feels Deidara move and settle on him. The next he opens his eyes, he finds Deidara straddling his hips and leaning down.

Catching on to what he’s doing, Obito opens his mouth and lets Deidara breathe smoke into his mouth. He breathes and then blows it back out in Deidara’s face, earning himself another smack.

“Dickhead,” Deidara mumbles.

“Still a cop,” Obito replies and then he takes the joint from Deidara’s hand and guides his head back down.

He kisses Deidara for real and Deidara grinds down on him, making him moan into the kiss.

“Show me more college tricks, officer,” Deidara mutters when they part.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, little vigilante,” Obito replies and they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I write this on the day that it's supposed to be uploaded and I chose this AU because a lot of people have been expressing their fondness over it, so I thought I might add something racey to the series (yes, I've made it a series now).
> 
> Originally, I wanted to do Sadism/Masochism, but I didn't know how to write it even though it's the only term on the list that I'm familiar with. I don't like feet or feederism, so I was left with shotgunning. I guess it's okay, considering I've never read any shotgunning fics or smoke anything in real life. It does help that I study in England and people here are obsessed with smoking everything and drinking a lot. It makes people-watching much more interesting than before.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a comment!
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
